Skull Titans
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: The City has held for over 100 years and no one has heard from the outside wold. Thinking they are the last of humanity the people of the city. But what happens when a force of 90 people strong apper outside wall Rose with with new from the outside. For the first time in their history they may have the advantage. Possible one shot


The was being guarded like all times by garrison regiment, cannon lined the edge of the wall facing both sides ready to take on the titans for then they come. Everyone was scared of them there was no doubt of that. No one knew what stood outside of the city walls aside from death and destruction. But they had no idea what was coming their way and fast. In the far tree line beyond anyone could see the sounds of horses galloping and fast at that.

The they moved through the forest the light shined on their faces which where covered by a skull mask that they all wore. Their uniforms where different from the city's guard forces in that they wore black greatcoats with a skull over two wings on their back. Each one had no visible weapons but could defend themselves with ease. As they moved fast a similar clothed figure came running up to them before passing them turning and moved close behind them.

"Marshall Wall Maria was taken by the Titans people have moved behind wall Rose." the person shouted in a female voice.

"Just as we feared Marshall." a taller man said.

"Agreed, Ok Skulls we know the drill to WALL ROSE!" the Marshall yelled.

A war cry sounded from behind him in agreement as their horses made it out of the forest with the city in sight their goal in sight.

OOOOO

At the city people where frightened do to the recent Titan attacks even the guard was a little skittish as they looked over what used to be humanity's place behind wall Maria to see if one of these abnormal Titans would be coming. Commander Pixis looked over the wall as well thinking of what they could have back with Yeager on their side. She sighed as the though of victory would bring them out of this dark age and back into the Empires they once had.

Just then one of the out lookers moved a telescope from his eye and rubbed it before looking again. Normally the commander thought that it was just eye ache or something but he knew otherwise the look on the soldiers face told him otherwise.

"C...Commander the Scouts aren't out there today are they?" the soldier asked making everyone look at him with a questionable look.

Everyone would have been told if the Scouts went out but what he just said seemed to border on stupidity.

"What is it soldier?" he asked.

"You may want to see for yourself." the soldier replied handing the telescope to the Commander.

Pixis took it and looked though it in the direction were the soldier was looking. In the distance flew a flag of a skull in front of a pair of wings on a black background. He lowered the telescope rubbed his eye before looking again. This was just impossible, but it could be their hope at last. Maybe whatever watched over them was giving them something to work on

"RAISE THE GATE!" he yelled so hard that people below looked up at the outburst. "RIASE THE GATE WE HAVE SURVIORS!"

That last word made everyone soldier or otherwise freeze with their mouths dropping in surprise. That word had never been said for the last 100 years since the walls when up. Slowly the soldiers ran into the gates main controls and began to rise it. More soldiers joined in as they brought the gate up while people in the streets just started to cheer.

Pixis smiled but that smile soon dropped as too fast moving Titian followed the group he had his eyes on.

OOOOO

The Skulls looked behind them to see two Titans follow them closely one of the back rank soldiers broke formation and charged at the Titans. As she got close she brought her left arm up and fired. One of the Titans cried out something they rarely do as the woman jumped of her horse and pushed herself off. The momentum she had allowed her to spin around the Titans side so that she could get behind them.

She brought up her right hand and fired into the back of the neck of the Titan. It hit the weak spot before she fired on the second one hitting it's weak point and making it go down. The two Titans hit the deck as her horse came up and she landed on it before racing to meet the others with a cocky smile on her face.

OOOOO

Everyone on the Wall saw what just happened and their mouths dropped. The soldier who took down the two Titians with ease didn't even get close to take them down, even Pixis was impressed on what happened. The gate was soon open and the group came charging in, as they did the gate closed behind them. People looked on at the ninety soldiers in front of them, each one of them looked at their uniforms giving them an odd look.

Pixis came running down as did the Military police and Scouts. The lead man got off his horse and held his hands up as the Military police aimed their weapons at them. Each soldier was ready looking at the Skull masked people in front of them. Levi, Yeager and the other came up also looking on at the people in front of them.

Pixis approached first and stood a few feet from the lead.

"Marshall of the Raiders I can assume." he said.

"Yes I am." the man said removing his mask showing a handsome face but with a scar running down the side of his face.

"Where have you been for the last 100 years?"

That number sent people wild making the police surround the newcomers. The soldiers just questioned how anyone could live out there for 100 years outside the walls. The man just smiled.

"We have been seeing the world," he then looked around with the smile growing larger. "I HAVE NEWS OF THE OUTSIDE WORLD!" he yelled making everyone quiet. "WE ARE NOT THE ONLY CITY TO SURVIVE! WE ARE NOT ALONE IN THIS WORLD!"

Those world gave everyone a moment of silence before an uproar of cheering sounded even the soldiers cheered along with everyone else. Pixis was on the verge of tears as this news was a victory in itself. He placed his fist on his heart and stood to attention.

"Dot Pixis of the Garrison regiment welcomes you back to the city Marshall."

The Marshall stood and saluted as well. "Marshall Sengoku of the Skull Raiders stands ready for now and always Commander."


End file.
